


Editing Issues

by Sjukdom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: Ryland starts editing his video where Shane shaves his head and becomes a tiny bit distracted.





	Editing Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom and I've started watching the channels of these two only recently but anyway decided to contribute a bit. I hope you'll enjoy this little piece!

It was getting really late, and Ryland was still sitting and staring at the screen of his computer, still in the process of editing his latest video. He blinked, rubbed his tired eyes, stared out of the window of their home office to give his eyes a bit of a rest from the aggressively bright screen, then scratched his neck furiously. His newly shaved hair refused to leave him completely - gone from his head, yet they stuck stubbornly to other parts of his body. He suspected that his Britney t-shirt he wore for the occasion was now completely ruined. 

Ryland ran his palm along his neck and stared at it, expecting it to be covered in short wiry hairs, but it was clean. Couldn't be another way, though, the first thing he did when they finished filming was to rush to the bathroom and turn on the shower. After that, he had moved to their office and started working on the material for - as it seemed now - an all eternity. No wonder that he was so tired he started feeling things that were not there. Ryland suddenly wished that Shane was right here, right now - he had popped in occasionally to marvel again at Ryland’s cuteness, clearly proud of his barber skills, but otherwise respected Ryland’s time with the editing process. The process Ryland had already grown sick of, but couldn't stop until at least half of the video will be ready. It took forever. 

He sighed and returned to the screen. Ryland started fast forwarding video to the end, stopping here and there to study the frames. He reached the part where Shane was standing in front of him, removing the rest of his latest haircut with broad strokes of a buzz trimmer. He paused, looking at one particular frame, completely transfixed. In this frame, he, Ryland, was sitting shirtless on the chair, looking up at Shane, who was towering over him. Shane's hand was tenderly touching his chin, prompting him to raise his head a bit. Ryland was staring at his boyfriend with his big blue eyes wide open, his face expression something in between innocent belief and complete submission. Looking at the frame now, Ryland felt the heat washing over his face. Again. 

He remembered exactly how it felt. He was feeling that he was so tiny, so fragile, so helpless, sitting there half-naked before Shane. He was always, of course, taller than Ryland, but this way their height difference was even more radical. Looking upward, he noticed how concentrated Shane was on what he was doing. He was so concerned with Ryland’s new look, so willing to make him look better and make him happier. Yet he didn't radiate the feeling of nervousness or anxiety. With Shane's one hand on his chin and the other moving the trimmer across his scalp, Ryland felt as if he was folded in a firm loving embrace. He felt safe. Cared for, by this tall man in front of him. His man. 

The picture brought up memories of Shane’s touches, his warmth washing over Ryland’s bare chest and shoulders. The sound of his breathing, the buzz of a trimmer, the pleasant vibration it caused, tickling his scalp. Shane’s constant stream of the word ‘cute’, escaping his lips as he looked him up and down in awe. The burning sensation inside him, building up with every second, an intoxicating mix of tenderness and desire. Hell, if it was not for the video, Ryland would bury his freshly shaven head in Shane’s chest, nuzzling at it like a clingy pet, look into Shane’s eyes and softly beg to fuck him. Right here and right now, on this table or even on the floor despite all the mess they caused. He remembered shifting ever so slightly, glad that only the upper part of his body would be on camera since he was so hard. And Shane was visibly thankful that he wasn’t facing the camera either, or it would catch the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, because, naturally, he could see Ryland’s arousal. 

Surely, he would give up the shaving process as willingly as Ryland and bent him over this table, scattering the stuff all over the floor, tugging at his shorts and underwear until they fell to his ankles, his breath hot in Ryland’s ear, one hand still cupping his chin, other trailing his inner thigh right up to his tightly clenched hole, circling it with his thumb until Ryland relaxed and let the tip of one finger slip inside, where he was so hot and pulsating. 

Or else, Ryland could dodge from another swipe of the trimmer, bend himself a bit and gently bite the waistband of Shane’s shorts, tugging them down with his teeth until he could press his face to Shane’s hot hard cock, open his mouth and suck in the drops of his pre-cum before taking his cock into his mouth. He could even feel Shane’s palms digging into the rest of his hair as he closed his lips over the tender skin at the tip of his cock, while the forgotten trimmer buzzed away somewhere on the floor.

But, of course, it all would be very unprofessional, and if they would stop filming every time they were horny while making a video, their channels would be now filled with only the cricket sounds and rolling tumbleweeds. 

Ryland sighed again, looking at the screen, fully aware that his breath was slightly ragged and that he was hard again. Painfully hard. He motioned to stand up and find Shane and finally let him fuck his brains out. Ryland couldn’t believe he lost so much time sitting here instead of straddling his boyfriend immediately after they turned off the camera. He turned around in his chair, determined to go get Shane and stopped abruptly, as Shane was already standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously. 

“I was wondering, whether you’re finished yet”, Shane said. He stared at the screen, where Ryland was still shyly looking at him from the bottom upwards, then at Ryland himself, obviously aroused and flushed. He arched his brow.

“You were what, jerking off to me shaving your head?”

“No!” Ryland felt himself blushing even more. “Well, not to that exactly, and I wasn’t jerking off exactly-”

“Enlighten me”, Shane leaned on the doorpost with his arms crossed, clearly amused. “Take your time, you’re not gonna finish editing it anytime soon.”

“What?” Ryland smiled a bit confusedly. “Why?”

“Just believe me, babe”, Shane walked towards him and stood before him in the exact same manner as on the frozen frame. He took Ryland’s face in both of his hands. Ryland held his breath and swallowed hard. Shane playfully nodded at the screen.

“Now, tell me, what _exactly _you wanted to do then?”__


End file.
